1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to power distribution units, and more specifically to monitoring power source redundancy via a power distribution unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Complex computer environments such as data centers contain multiple hardware devices, for example server computers, computer storage devices, and computer network equipment. The hardware devices have a variety of power needs and can be housed within a computer rack. To support the power needs of the hardware devices, power distribution units (PDUs) are utilized. The PDUs have multiple outlets (i.e., receptacles) that receive electrical power from a power source, and the outlets distribute the electrical power to the hardware devices via power cables that connect the outlets to power supplies of the hardware devices.
A service maintenance technician may experience difficulty in determining the location of a specific power cable that connects a power supply of a hardware device to an outlet of a PDU, because the power cable can be bundled together and covered by other power cables. For instance, often times within the complex computer environments, maintenance needs to be performed by a service maintenance technician on the hardware devices. To perform the maintenance, it may be necessary to disconnect one or more power cables of hardware devices, from outlets of PDUs in order to remove electrical power that is being supplied to the hardware devices. If the hardware devices are housed within a computer rack, for example a forty-two unit computer rack in which each unit has two power supplies, then there can be as many as eighty-four power cables running to multiple PDUs. Thus, if certain hardware devices have more than one power supply, then multiple power cables may have to be disconnected from the PDUs in order to ensure removal of electrical power to those hardware devices. Often the wrong power cables can be disconnected from the PDUs when trying to remove the electrical power to a hardware device, which can result in an unintentional shutdown of another hardware device that is operational and needs to remain on.
It is known for a person to physically trace the power cables that need to be disconnected, in order to locate the correct power cables and remove electrical power supplied to a specific hardware device. However, the power cables may be bundled together. As a result, a person may have to unbundle many power cables in order to physically trace certain power cables and remove the electrical power, which can be inefficient and increase the time to perform and complete maintenance tasks. Furthermore, it is also known to physically label each end of the power cables with handwritten or typewritten tags, which can assist with locating the correct power cables to disconnect from a PDU. However, trying to physically trace power cables and read tags on the power cables can be difficult because the power cables are often bundled together and housed within a tightly enclosed area that is not easily accessible to a person, such as a service maintenance technician.